Learning in Death City
by Fezzes64
Summary: Madz and Samantha, two young girls who have nations as big brothers, are forced/invited to go to the DWMA. As a result, drama, action, and friendship will emerge from them while they learn what the importance of their lessons truly mean. Collab with Luigisgirlfriend :D


Madz and Samantha at the DWMA~

**Madz~**

Madz's lip trembled as she stood in front of the academy, her vivid blue eyes wide with fright. Her gaze raked over the symmetry that made up the school, and despite her admiration for it, it still sent a chill down her spine and made her shiver with fear. There were powerful people here, and dangerous circumstances that made the risk for death greater than any other time she'd ever encountered. There was no way she would've come here on her own; it was because of her brothers and allies that she had attended. It was unfortunate that she couldn't even open the door without being scared out of her mind. With a shaky sigh, she brought her fist to her mouth and lowered her head, trying to work up the courage to go inside.

"_Remember when you defeated that one Kishin?" Britain, her big brother, asked. "The Kishin that destroyed Big Ben last year. The boy that brought you out...I never caught his name, but he was, and still is a student of the DWMA. I don't think you remember him, but he was rather like you. Swift, skillful, and very clever. I believe if you go, you'll gain skills you really need for later battles."_

_The nations of the world, including Madz sat at the meeting table in London. What Britain had said got her thinking; that one boy...all she remembered from him was a soft, soothing voice and gentle words. And strong hands; he'd steadied her when she tried to stand, but she never got a clear look at his face. "Uh..."_

"Hai_, I agree. The DWMA may sound somewhat threatening, but Death rearry wirr teach you how to survive." Japan added._

_"Yeah, man! Death can teach you everything!" America smiled brightly; Death City was, after all, in his nation._

"Ja_. Und, since you're not a nation from Earth, you probably will need different skills than what we know. We may not be able to teach you what you need to learn, so this is why Britain has a very valid reason for having you learn there." Germany pointed out._

"_Ve~ Actually, I'm with Madz on this one." Italy said, raising a hand. "I mean, the risk of death...Wouldn't all of you be scared? This is going to be supernatural, not like anything else we know. True, Madz's life is based off the supernatural, but she's not all that used to being around peers that are willing to kill and die." Just when it looked like Italy had said something intelligent, he just had to put in "Besides, Death City doesn't serve Pasta!"_

_Germany was about to immediately deny Italy's statement, but Britain shushed him before he had the chance. "Italy is also her brother, Germany. He has as much say as I do." he said seriously, giving him what America called 'the look.'_

"_Ah...Fine." Germany nodded. _

_Madz looked gratefully to Italy, managing a weak smile._

_However..._

_Italy's opinion was overruled._

And now Madz had to go to the DWMA.

Madz bit her lip and swallowed thickly, taking a pathetic step forward, then meekly covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. "No, I can't do this, there's no possible way I can do this, I'm too scared!" she whined, already tearing up.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there all day or go inside?" an annoyed voice asked behind her.

Madz started violently in alarm and screamed, whirling around and almost tripping over her own feet. Her big blue eyes widened in fear as she saw at the crest of the stairs, a boy probably a bit older than her. He was in a squatting position, lowering his eyebrows in an irritated manner and resting his hands on his knees. He had wild white hair that stuck up in almost every direction kept back by a headband, and a yellow/black hoodie with red jeans. His blood-hued eyes narrowed. "You're one of the two new students, right?"

"I-I...Um...er...Y-yes," she managed to squeak meekly, taking a step backwards and clutching the side of her arm.

"Well you'd better hurry up; class starts in fifteen minutes." he said flatly, standing and strolling towards her.

"R-right..." she agreed feebly, stumbling out of his way, hesitating, then running after him. "W-wait!" she called out, panicked.

"Hm?" the boy turned.

"U-uh...D-do you know wh-where Pro-Professor Stein's class i-is?" she asked softly, her voice filled to the brim with fear. "I-I mean, I-I'll probably g-get lost, a-and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" the boy interrupted angrily, holding up a hand. "If you would stop stuttering for a moment, I could tell you where! Well, actually I don't need to, 'cause I have his class too, so, just follow me." he beckoned her.

"S-sorry..." Madz mumbled sheepishly, lashing her gaze out to the floor. Nevertheless she followed him, padding quickly after him.

After the two had entered, another girl flew up the stairs, her expression eager...

* * *

**Samantha~**

"Dr. Stein, Dr. Stein, Dr. Stein… Dr. Ste-ein~!" A winged girl flew through the halls of the DWMA. She was looking for Dr. Stein's classroom, which she couldn't seem to find; it was her first day, and she was hopelessly lost.

With a sigh, the girl landed on a flagpole protruding from a nearby wall. She pulled the hood of her purple hoodie up over her long, dark brown, almost black hair. The T-shirt under her hoodie was tie-dyed with lots of pretty colors. She sat down on the flagpole without a problem, and then flipped over and hung upside-down from it. Her blue jeans created enough friction so that she didn't fall. She tucked her large, brown, feathery wings against her back.

"I'm so lost~" the girl sang, and then sighed. A smile lit up her face. "Oh well! I'll just wait for someone to come by…" While she waited, she remembered how she ended up coming to the DWMA in the first place…

_"Hey, France!" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked open said man's door._

_"_Mon soeur_, there is a doorknob for a reason," France couldn't help but smile slightly._

_"Really?" Samantha spent the next three minutes examining the doorknob. "… Interesting…"_

_"… Did you need something, _mon ami_?" France finally asked, breaking Sam's concentration._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah! Have you seen America?" the winged girl asked. "He said he had something to tell me. ALSO, can you put my hair into a ponytail?" She held out a hair tie._

_"Of course, _soeur_," France took the hair tie and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He spun her around so that her back was to him and began putting her hair up into a perfect ponytail. "Now then, America left to see _Monsieur_ Britain a couple minutes ago. He should be back anytime, but in the meantime, I do believe I know what he was going to tell you."_

_"Really? TELL ME!" Samantha demanded excitedly._

_"_Calmez-vous_. Calm down," France smiled. He finished with Sam's hair and turned her back around to face him. "What I believe America was going to tell you is that you are starting a new school at the beginning of the semester, which happens to be next week."_

_"Ugh… School? Why?" Samantha whined._

_"No, no, _mon ami_, it is not a regular school," France went on. "It's called the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short."_

_"… The what."_

_"It's more or less a school that fights against evil spirits and humans," France explained. "_Shinigami_, the Grim Reaper himself, founded this school. He became interested in your species and learned of many of your past adventures. He personally contacted me and America and asked for you to enroll."_

_"… Are you lying? I think you're lying. You're lying, right?" Samantha was immediately suspicious._

_"_Croyez-moi_. Believe me. I would not lie about such a thing," France shook his head. Samantha smiled widely._

_"OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER AND SO IS AMERICA AND-"_

_"What about me?" a voice asked from the doorway. Samantha turned to find America standing there, eating a hamburger._

_"AMERICA~!" Samantha ran at the country and tackle-hugged him._

_"Oof! Hey, Sam!" America smiled and patted Sam's head. "Did France tell you what I was gonna tell you?"_

_"About the DWMA? YEP!"_

_"… The what? I was gonna tell you that I found your cat," America said slowly. France face-palmed._

_"Oh, _l'Amérique_… You are _désespéré_…"_

Samantha glanced at a nearby clock; class started in ten minutes. "Oh, crap…" she muttered to herself. Someone walked underneath the flagpole she was on. "Hey, you!"

The person looked up, seeming uninterested. It was a boy. His clothes were black and white and decorated with skulls. His eyes were golden with black rings filling up the center. There were stripes going across the left side of his hair. Samantha flipped backwards off of the flagpole and landed in front of the boy.

"Hey, I'm lost," she stated simply. "Can you tell me how to get to Dr. Stein's classroom?"

"…" the boy examined Samantha for a second, scoffing a bit at how asymmetrical her patterned shirt was. "You're one of the new kids, right?"

"Yep! My name's Samantha!" Samantha smiled. "Who are you?"

"… The name's Kid," the boy replied. "Anyways, Dr. Stein's class is this way. It's my class, too. Come on." Kid turned and walked away, knowing that Samantha would follow him.

Samantha fist-pumped excitedly and ran after Kid, smiling.

* * *

**CIAO! :D Yep, new story AND collab :D I feel special X3 Basically, from now on, Luigisgirlfriend and I will alternate writing chapters for this :D Some more background on both our characters will be provided on Chapter 1 ;)**

**So...**

**Later~! :D**

**~Fezzes64/Luigisgirlfriend**


End file.
